Pretty Boy
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: Quick snapshots of the life and personality of Louis Weasley. Featuring James, Lucy, Victoire, Dominique and others.


**Pretty Boy.**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.****.**

**Thanks in advance for reveiws!**

* * *

The circumstances under which Louis Weasley lost his virginity are, today, quite well known among certain circles, particularly his older cousins and almost everyone in his year. He blames Lucy and Roxanne for this, but he knows very well that the person responsible for telling everyone on the planet could be a complete stranger. That is, after all, what you get when you drunkenly lose your virginity in a coat closet at a crowed party.

* * *

"Listen Wood, I don't care if you're dating my sister, but just known that if you hurt her in anyway, I will come after her," Louis said, arms crossed, ready at any moment to reach for his wand. He felt much braver than he looked.

"You're a first year," the sixth year saying, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"Yeah. And you're dating my sister," Louis responded, arms still crossed, "And I have a bunch of cousins," Louis reminded Wood, who seemed to take the cousin threat more seriously than the just Louis threat. Wood nodded curtly and turned away to head in the opposite direction.

* * *

At first, Draco had to take a double take. He'd turned his back on his eight year old son for ten seconds and when he looked back their appeared to be two of them. But after a second he realized one was just and older boy who looked suspiciously similar to his own son. The two boys were ignoring each other, both eyes glued to the new broomstick in the window.

* * *

"I've always loved sphinxes," Louis revealed to her, as they sat in the Ravenclaw common room. She nodded, looking at the small, white ceramic figure on the table that moved softly appearing to breathe, "I like the way they look, and the way they act and I like their riddles," he reached out to the figure and picked it up, holding it gently in his hand. The figure awoke but didn't move much more than when it had been sleeping.

"I've made a couple of these, just for fun. Would you like one?" he asked her.

* * *

"What can I say Lucy – I'm a romantic,"

"There's no such thing as love at first sight James,"

"You're wrong,"

"No. You're wrong,"

"Actually, Lucy, I've got to agree with James on this. Love at first sight exists," Louis piped up.

"Don't be mad at me just because you've never had love at first sight," James snapped back.

"You're both idiots. I'm going to bed,"

* * *

"Everybody say CAULDRON!" the poor photographer tried. To his credit they were not an easy bunch to shoot. Aside from the fact that they barely fit in the frame, some were always looking away from the camera. Others were making faces. Still, others smiles were wearing out. Not even all the adults were with the program; like the kids they were joking, laughing and generally disrupting the shoot. It took hours to get one photo where everyone was looking at the camera and smiling. And by then most of the adults looked exhausted. But one boy was always smiling, always looking forward.

"I'm never shooting them again," he told his boss after the loud, giant and rambunctious Weasley family had left. Three generation crammed into one photograph.

"I make this photo look good," Louis thought to himself.

* * *

Victoire was impressive. Her French… impeccable. That was until Dominique came along speaking better French. But, compared to Louis Victoire was still impressive.

"Ou est le thingy? Je suis le tired,"

* * *

"So this one time in France I went to the beach and I got sand everywhere. I still find it occasionally. The other day I felt behind my ear… and there was a piece of sand! It's annoying. It stays on me forever. If I ever have children I'm not letting them go near sand. Ever."

"Louis, you could just accio the sand off you…"

* * *

When Louis can't slept he imagines garden gnomes. Like other people imagine sheep jumping over fences, Louis imagine garden gnomes running across Grandma Weasley's garden. He counts them, but he doesn't count them. He thinks of all the different ways they could run across the yard. Eventually he falls asleep, thinking he's thought of all the ways a gnome could cross a yard. But, inevitably, he thinks of new ways ever time he can't fall asleep. He's not sure whether he'll ever run out of ways for a gnome to cross a yard… and he's not sure what he'd do if he saw a gnome ice skating either.

* * *

Firewhiskey. He's never liked it much. But when Lucy Weasley puts it in front of him, Louis will drink it. Not just because Lucy is his favorite cousin (she's so cynical and ambitious he can't help but think she's great fun), but because he likes to drink. And a free drink is the greatest drink of all. He's spilled an amazing amount of secrets to her when he's been drunk, and she's spilled countless ones to her. Molly knows about their little drunken sessions, and doesn't like them. They don't tell her they are practically weekly events. Lucy says that would put her sister over the edge.

Sometimes James or Fred will join them, but mostly it's just him and Lucy. And mostly they wake up, fully clothed in bed together, their heads pounding until they can find the potion that cures hangovers.

* * *

**Love you. thanks for reveiwing. **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the drabbles. I love criticism, thoughts etc... anon reveiws loved too!**

**What do you think about my take on Louis? Have a fav drabble? Did you LOL?**


End file.
